clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spikey2007
__TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:13, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Kallie Jo (talk) 01:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC) User Page Spam Hey, Spikey2007. I see that you spammed a user page here. I've reverted your edit. Please do not edit another user's user page without permission from that user, or you will be blocked. Thanks, -- 21:14, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mean Hi, Spikey. You were removing content from pages, which is vandalism. Please do not vandalize anymore, as it will result in a block. If you are just having trouble editing, ask an admin, ask on our , or ask someone in chat for help. Also, clicking the "preview" and "show changes" buttons before publishing your edits will help prevent unintentional mistakes. If you would like further information on how to edit, please take a look at the Manual of Style. Have a nice day, -- 02:56, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Subject Here What I 'deleted' was not a post, it was an article. And I did this because it is not official, and there is no confirmation of whatsoever. Not to mention the page was filled with bad layouts and grammar. TheNintendoKing Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Undoing Hello Spikey. I assume by deleting your uh, good edits you mean the Puffle Costumes? I will explain: Theres really no to put the "similar items" trivia when there are many similar items, as a disambiguation page is better. For instance, on the Red Cape page, I could have there be "Similar items are the Lime Green Cape, Blue Cape, Pink Cape, Magician Cape, Yellow Cape, Orange Cape, Purple Cape -" and etc. It would look very cluttered and bleh. When its just a few items that look similar, like the Pink Earmuffs, Blue Earmuffs, and Sea Foam Earmuffs are good, as it is short and sweet. I think five or six should be the limit for similar items in trivia. Thanks, -Watatsuki (talk) 02:17, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Operation The Operation Elite thing seems to be a joke. Megg later said here that she does not know what "Operation Elite" is ("Megg is true the rumor of Operation: Elite? :O! Mysterious..." "Today was the first time I've heard about this rumor haha") which most likely means she just made it up as a joke and forgot about it later. Even if it was real, we cannot really make a page off of just a name. Watatsuki (talk) 01:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Being Rude Hello, I've been informed by Watatsuki that you posted a video on his talk page (seen here) that was called "File:You stupid dude" on January 5th. Calling a user "stupid" through linking a file not only violated the Bullying policy, but the Imagery policy as well. I will let you off the hook this time, but I'm here to ask that you do not make any more hurtful comments, because next time it'll result in a block. Since I am giving you another chance, I would like for you to tell Watatsuki sorry on his talk page. Thank you for your attention. Jeserator HTTR! 03:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Subject Here I tried before but it came out messy. Jess0426 (talk) 17:51, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Sasquatch photo When was that Sasquatch screenshot taken? Just now? — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:47, February 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Random Info And you are telling me this because......? — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:43, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Interviewing Ninja Hello, Spikey. Although he may have started working for Club Penguin in 2013, it seems he was involved with Club Penguin even before then. If you look at this archive of his Twitter from 2013, it says, "First I was the student. Now I am the master." Perhaps he was an intern until 2013. You can also see him in some of Club Penguin's earlier videos, such as this video from 2012. As for the "Unknown EPF Event", I think we should hold off on creating that page until we have more information. Otherwise, we might as well create pages for "Unknown June Party", "Unknown July Party", "Unknown August Party", and so on. Have a good day, -- 20:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC)